Talk:Powder Game
Why don't we add GT? (Gravity Toggle) It sets gravity, We start from gravity 0-2 0-When particles move, Moves on that direction forever, Only affected by air or dragging. 1-The default one, Makes you fall in the normal speed. 2- Greater Gravity, Makes you fall in a fast speed. Plan by Final508 18:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- I just hit on an idea - maby we shoudl make "best/famous uploaders in PG" article? What do you think? : I'm against this! I always hated this uploader glorification. In my opinion, Powder Game is not about creators, it's about creations. Actually you do not vote for the creator, you vote for the creation. There is no ranking of creators. There is only a ranking of the creations. : That's why I'd suggest creating an article "famous creations" (or similar) instead, where you also show some important milestones in creations. --Justme2 00:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Anyone who has been around PG for a while knows how I feel about this kind of stuff. I am totally against this, and do not think should become an article. I am fine with the milestone upload things. Those are just fine, and it would be OK to put in names, because they did something important. EDIT: By the way, put your signature on anything in the talk section, please! --Buggy793 01:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, more like about the creations. It's a good idea, and the creations can be placed by votes, awesomeness, etc. --Yonder 02:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Powder Game History "Originally started by RANGERS FAN , the production of PG was given with full responsibility to TheListo, known commonly as 'Sand Game Modder' on the main site." This has been recently edited into the article. Does anybody know this is true, or is it vandalism? --Justme2 17:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Vandalism. Even if Hassii is a Stick Ranger fan, it's wrong. (edits it) --Yonder 00:57, 13 January 2009 (UTC) How to How do you include the uploads on the wikia? I mean with the code thingy. I noticed this when I was fixing up the guns page. Wiiwillrockya 04:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) lol i always forget to sign my name how? I'm curious how to the author of the powder game wikia turns small video clips into gifs. PLZ answer me. Wad]][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 22:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) (Not really, actually his bro) Why? it doesn't actually exist (if anything can be called shrapnel it's metal, which is discussed on the Metal page) --Jon joy 1999 23:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Idea Upload When i made an idea upload for destroyer, It had 370+ Votes, Is that enough for the improvement? You can check the results by checking my user page --> Final508 06:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Unpload I can't unpload my stages(Unpload).One person can help my?Poisonshot 00:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I can,but reach 50 unpload.:( What do you men by 'Unpload'? Soandso2 15:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Probably upload. 12:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) author on powd game i can make some really nice stuff, but i dont know how to be one of those authors. How do I sign in or whatever you do to be one. To all authors: Dont make empty downloads or one with just a lot of scribbles. It really sucks. This game is absolutely positively without a doubt outstanding! For a japenese game, it is. Sparker03 20:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ^ 21:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC)